1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift control system, and more particularly, to a system which can detect various events, such as movement of people or articles, fire break out, undesirable heat generation, panics caused by a violence or the like occurring inside a cage or on a floor in front of the cage with its door being opened, and which can control the lift, including the door, in such a manner as to cope with such events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, although there are devices which can detect one particular event of the above described events, no device or system has been proposed which can detect all the events by a single system. According to the prior art, the movement of people or articles including the elevator door is detected, for example, by a photoelectric control or a device utrlizing either an electromagnetic wave or supersonic wave. However, such an electromagnetic wave or supersonic wave may adversely affect signal transmission or even may be harmful to the human body. On the other hand, the presence and absence of people or articles can be detected by a weight detector, but it often makes an erroneous detection when, e.g., children jump around in the cage. A fire is usually detected by any known fire alarm system utilizing a temperature detector or the like. As to panic situations, an alarm system connected to an emergency button is frequently provided, but can be effected only when somebody has pressed the emergency button.
Accordingly, the conventional devices and systems are not only inapplicable for use in a multidetecting system, but also have the various demerits described above.